degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DegrassiCookies
Hey everyone! (: Leave a message and sign it with 4 ~'s! Any nasty comments will be removed, unless I find them hilarious. (: Hey there Hey (: I just wanted to let you know that removing content from an article is considered vandalism. Even if the article is up for deletion, and should be deleted, no one's supposed to do that except an admin. That way the admin can see what's on the page and why it needs to be deleted. 03:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry haha (: Just letting you know for the future. It looked like an honest mistake. 05:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Perfect signature, haha (: 05:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nooo, it was actually Top 10 sexiest males (fake list). I hadn't even seen the Beyond one haha. 05:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okey dokey. Hope you like it here then! 06:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Just Like Me! You Love Animal Crossing.! Pshh I Play that game on my game cube. I love that game haha.! Winter is awesome. Snow is. :) Summer ahh! And of Course Degrassi! Hey! You tracked me down on YouTube. Haha. ~holiday 00:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Amazing. Your little signature thingy is pretty awesome though :O ~holiday 00:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It does! I used to be obsessed with that sign on PictoChat when I first got my DS like ...5-ish years ago :P ~holiday 00:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I know! PictoChat seemed like the prehistoric version of texting when I was in 4th grade. At the time, I thought the DS was the greatest invention ever. I'm so excited to get the 3DS, especially considering I never upgraded to the DS Lite or DSi for that matter. I still have the fat, gray DS xD I can't wait to get the new one :3 ~holiday 00:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Doggies! Hi, I'm Kim. And no that's not my dog... that is just another avatar picture I choosed to use... My dogs are actually miniature dachshunds. Well... we should be friends! Degrassiluvr101 14:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Kimberly Ann <3 Who, me? Aw, thanks for thinking I'm awesome! xD (Sorry that this reply is late, by the way!) I don't really know you, but I'm pretty sure you're awesome, too. <3 Digital Zombie 19:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hıı! Ya ı dont know ı dont lıke to capatalıze my "I" S but ya ıf your talkıng about why ıt looks lıke that ıs because ım on Vaca rıght now and compıuters ın turkey arnt sımılar to compıuters ın canada so they look dıffrent.. Sıncerly: Madalıne "madııe" Lıllıan Grefreson :) NNNOO problemoo yaaa ıts not mıne ıts my aunts my parents forced me to go here ım mıssıng 2 months of school and comıng back a month before exam my lıfe reeaallyy suckss.... They thınk that ım too "FREE" wtf?? ıts canada a fuukkıınn free cuntry!! rıght?? sıncerly madalıne ElıXclareElıXclare 09:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I know rıght! and too thınk theı step moms fault braın surgeons! ıts my step moms fault shes a totalş bıtch shes a wıtch serıously and she wouldnt let my younger twın brothers watch toy story 3 because she thought ıt was vıolant ıts a freakın chıldrens movıe! she threatend to dıvorce my dad ıf he let me go on the danforth after 8 umm heellooo we lıve rıght besıde ıt shes messed thank you for hearıng me out only my sıblıngs belıve me.